Advanced Medical Electronics (AME) proposes to develop a full- featured polysomnograph system on an integrated circuit (IC). Advances in System-On-a-Chip (SOC) design tools and foundry processes make the proposed system possible within a relatively low cost budget. Both analog and digital functions of a polysomnograph will be designed on the chip. This high level of integration allows for very significant price reductions in polysomnographs for both clinical and portable applications. The PSG chip also makes possible new wearable polysomnographs for portable applications that conform to the body. In phase I, the polysomnograph integrated circuit will be designed and simulated to demonstrate feasibility. In phase II, the polysomnograph IC will be fabricated, designed into a production polysomnograph, and fully tested. Pro-Tech Services Inc., a leading American supplier of sleep study sensors, will provide requirements consulting in phase I. In phase II, Pro-Tech will support the design of the wearable assembly in preparation for production. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The use of a SOC approach represents a paradigm shift in the way medium volume medical instrumentation is developed. This shift allows a product such as a polysomnograph to achieve similar cost savings and size reductions we have become accustomed to in consumer electronics.